


Beginning Navigation

by Musical_Fandom



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akechi Goro Has A Palace, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28911351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musical_Fandom/pseuds/Musical_Fandom
Summary: "Goro Akechi, Theater, Tokyo.""Beginning navigation."Or, Akira attempts to understand Akechi by going straight to his heart.
Relationships: Akechi Goro & Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro & Persona 5 Protagonist, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 4
Kudos: 105





	Beginning Navigation

"Goro Akechi, Theater, Tokyo."

_"Beginning navigation."_

The world warped around him yet his clothes didn't change. Akira stood outside of a pristine marble building. The theater was massive, it was easily multiple stories and no doubt had plenty of places the treasure could be. Hundreds of people were eagerly awaiting their chance to get in. Akira took a step forward but nothing happened. It seemed Akechi didn't see him as a threat. One of the guards looked in Akira's direction before pulling out something that looked like a walkie-talkie.

In an instant Akira was surrounded.

"Lord Akechi requests your presence."

With few other options, Akira let himself be led directly to Akechi's shadow. At no point did his clothes change. He was stuck, defenseless.

Akira was brought through winding hallways of red and gold. Everything was so ornate. Not in a disgusting gaudy way like Madarame's palace had been, this was more elegant. As he was led further in, the colors became more muted. Eventually he came to a hallway of dull reds. It looked like a dressing room of some sort, a star on the door had Akechi's name on it.

The door opened. Akechi wore a smiling mask which obscured the left half of his face. His yellow eyes looked dull as he forced himself to smile. "Good afternoon Kurusu-kun! I wasn't expecting to see you here today!" There was something unsettling about his overly cheerful tone. It was like his already artificial television persona had been dialed up to eleven.

Just beyond Akechi, Akira could see the hazy form of a treasure. He wondered what form it would take if he sent a calling card. What was the source of Akechi's distortion? What did it even mean?Akechi looked back at where Akira's gaze was. His clothes finally changed when Akechi looked back at him. "You must be a Phantom Thief." He said simply. There was no visible signs of fear or worry that he probably should have had given his open opposition to them. His smile never even faltered. "I'm afraid I'll have to have you escorted out. The show is about to start and I can't have a thief running around right now."

In an instant, Akira found himself back at the entrance. He considered trying to go back inside but decided against it. Infiltrating a palace on his own was much more dangerous and he was already pressing his luck. He was lucky that Akechi's shadow hadn't been hostile or else he would have been in trouble. Akira made his way out of the metaverse, the sun was setting by the time he returned to the real world. Morgana ran up to him moments later.

"Where were you?! I was calling you?"

"Sorry. I was just finishing something up."

Morgana gave him a skeptical look before he hopped into Akira's bag. Thankfully, he didn't press the issue. Akira decided to keep the palace to himself. He wasn't hurting anyone and he really didn't want his friends (Ryuji) jumping at the chance to get revenge for Akechi's slander. 

* * *

Something about Kurusu wasn't right. Akechi had recently made the sudden revelation. Well, maybe that wasn't entirely accurate. He'd had a growing list of doubts since he met the boy although most of his evidence could easily be explained as paranoia and reading too deeply into meaningless things. Regardless, he was sure that Kurusu was a Phantom Thief. Recently, he'd just been more sure than usual. Maybe it was his intuition or his prior experience with the Metaverse.

Akechi hoped it wasn't true. He liked Kurusu despite the distraction he caused. Or, maybe, it was _because_ he was such a distraction. Either way, he didn't want Kurusu to be a Phantom Thief. If he was then he'd have to dispose of him later on down the line which was not a prospect that Akechi found appealing.

* * *

The next time Akira went to the theater was when Akechi joined the team. Despite Morgana being adamant that persona users couldn't have palaces, there he was. When the world shifted, the theater looked completely different. It was as if a bomb had been dropped on the place. The once beautiful building laid in ash covered ruins. The crowds eagerly awaiting entrance were gone as were the shadows. Akira noted that his outfit immediately changed one he had entered the metaverse.

Akira cautiously entered the remains. He was vaguely reminded of Futaba's palace right before a boulder had nearly crushed them. Although, that was different. Futaba hadn't actually wanted to hurt anyone, this was Akechi, the boy who was planning on shooting him in the head later that month. As much as Akira wanted to believe that Akechi didn't want him dead, there was no denying what they had heard on his phone. Keeping all that in mind, Akira looked extra hard for traps as well as enemies.

"Why are you here?" A cold voice rang out from every direction. It was unmistakably Akechi's.

Akira looked around but found no trace of Akechi. Nor did he find any speakers for the voice to have come from. "What happened?"

A harsh laugh surrounded him. "What happened?" Akechi emerged from one of the ruined stages. The right half of his face was covered with an angry looking mask. His yellow eyes did not match the emotion, rather than angry he looked resigned. Defeated. "I did." He ran his hand over the remains of a column which immediately crumbled under his touch. "I ruin everything I touch. I suppose my heart is no exception."

"You're the black mask, aren't you?"

Akechi gave a malicious grin and brought a finger to his lips. "I won't give up my secrets so easily Joker," A bitter look crossed his face. "Now why don't you just leave like the rest."

Akira took a step toward him instead. "I'm not going anywhere."

Akechi laughed but there was no joy. It was bitter and unpleasant to the ear. "How noble of you." He paused for a moment. Maybe he was seeing things but Akira swore that Akechi smiled for a split second. It was gone as soon as it came. "But it's not up to you."

The scenery suddenly changed leaving Akira disoritented as he found himself forcfully relocated to the exit.

* * *

Akechi watched Kurusu as he explained their infiltration plan. He felt a strange sense of comfort as he listened to him. Maybe this was how he had convinced so many people to follow him. Some weird spell he weaved over people to make them feel important and heard. Akechi mentally berated himself, it didn't matter how _nice_ Kurusu seemed to be, he couldn't allow himself to get closer than he already was. The plan he had come up with was already unpleasant enough without an unwanted attachment.

* * *

Akira visited the ruins of the theater once again. It was eerie how lonely it was. Even the Velvet Room didn't appear here which was something he hadn't noticed the last two times he was there. He wondered why that was. Surely Igor could figure out where he was so why didn't he send Justine?

He made his way into the palace and still saw no signs of life. He walked through a half demolished hallway where he saw broken stages and burnt seats. Most of the place looked the same except for one door. It wasn't as free from distortion as a safe room but it did feel significantly different from the surrounding palace. He opened the door to see a fully intact theater. Sitting in the front row was Akechi who was completely absorbed with what was happening on the stage. Akira quietly entered and saw himself on the stage. He wore his Shujin uniform but had his Joker mask.

Akira made his way to Akechi and sat next to him.

"I thought I made it clear I didn't want you here."

"Then why am I the only one here with you?"

Akechi never took his eyes off the stage. "It's your fault. When this is all over, it won't mean anything." Akechi gripped his seat which began to break. The room began to fall apart but the stage itself remained intact. "You shouldn't get so close. I'm not worth the trouble."

"Is that what you think?"

Akechi sunk into his seat. "It's what I know. I'm not stupid enough to think that people actually want me around."

"I want you around."

"Save your pity for someone who gives a damn." Akechi finally met his gaze, his yellow eyes burned with anger. "I already know how many people see me as a worthless burden."

"You're worth more than you think Akechi, no matter what anyone tells you."

"I think that's enough."

Akira found himself thrown back to the entrance.

* * *

_You're worth more than you think._

The thought wouldn't leave Akechi's head. Whenever he thought of his plan, every meticulous step he had taken towards revenge, it wouldn't leave him alone. 

"Crow!" Akechi turned his attention to Kurusu. He couldn't stop himself from thinking about his fate, it made him sick. He was getting soft and he couldn't help but think Kurusu was the cause.

* * *

The theater stood in its full glory. The masses were clamoring to get a seat. Akira walked up to the door and looked at the shadow that stood guard. For some reason, the shadows weren't hostile despite the fact that Akechi saw him as a threat. The guard faced him, a blank mask making it difficult to tell what was going through its head.

It stepped aside and allowed Akira inside. "Lord Akechi has declared you a special guest." Akira nodded and walked in the theater.

A shadow walked up to him as soon as he entered. It seemed to be an usher of some sort that handed him a pamphlet. "Allow me to escort you to theater six." Akira just let the shadow lead him. He passed people, _cognitions_ , who whispered about Akechi in excited tones. 

_"He really is impressive!"_

_"He's at the top of his class, isn't he?"_

_"I heard he took out all his targets in record time this week!"_

_"Yesterday he solved a case not even the adults could crack!"_

Akira filed away the target comment for later. It was only more evidence to add to the theory that Akechi was the black mask. It wasn't long before he arrived at his destination. He entered the room just in time to see a full audience give a standing ovation for Akechi who stood on the stage. He bowed as he soaked up the attention.

Akira made his way down the aisle to the front of the stage. A crowd of cognitions began to cluster around Akechi which left Akira at the very edge of the stage. He patiently waited as Akechi greeted the crowd with a fake smile. When he turned to Akira, his yellow eyes widened in surprise before he composed himself. He walked over to Akira and looked down at him from the stage.

"I wasn't expecting you here today Kurusu-kun."

"You don't have to be so formal, you can call me Akira if you want."

"If that's what you prefer." Akira frowned. Akechi's fake smile faltered a bit. "Is that not what you want?"

"What do _you_ want?"

His smile brightened. "To make others happy of course!"

Akira looked at him skeptically. "And what about you?"

"My wants and needs don't need to be taken into consideration, not as long as the audience is happy."

"That's no way to live."

"Easy for someone like you to say." Akechi said. His smile once again faltered. "It must be nice to be _wanted_ by so many people. You don't even need to work for it, people ust seem to gravitate towards you... I'm honestly a bit jealous."

"Why do you want the audience's approval anyways?"

Akechi didn't answer. Instead, he looked out to the rapidly dwindling crowd.

"I don't care what people think of you, you're more than what people think of you."

Akechi looked like he was about to say something but he stopped himself. A moment of silence passed between the two before he finally spoke up. "I have to get going. I'll be late to the next show if I don't hurry."

With that, Akira abruptly found himself at the entrance again.

* * *

"Well done Akechi." Shido's praise sounded so hollow. Had it always been this meaningless? Normally Akechi would feel a swell of pride at being complemented by the man he would be taking everything from but now, he just felt nothing. He could tell Shido felt nothing as well. Such dispassionate words, they weren't really meant to encourage him at all were they? It seemed like such a simple revelation yet it had taken so long to notice.

_You're more than what people think of you._

Akechi tried to silence the thought but it wouldn't stop.

* * *

In LeBlanc, Morgana went over Mementos requests. Akechi wasn't really listening. He was too absorbed in his thoughts. His plan seemed to be falling apart at the seams and _he_ was the issue. If it weren't for his damn feelings then everything would be moving along just fine. He'd be able to kill Akira without feeling a thing but no, he just had to get attatched. That bastard had to make him feel something other than a rightous fury, something more pleasant that made him want to tear his tretcherous heart out. He cursed himself for not stamping out the root of the problem a long time ago.

"Hey, are you okay?" The devil himself looked at Akechi with genuine concern. As if he wasn't the cause of all his troubles at the moment.

"I'm fine Akira." He immediately realized his mistake. Akechi could feel his face heat up with embarrassment at such a careless slip up. "I'm sorry Kurusu-kun I-"

Akira just smiled. He didn't seem angry at the breach of formality at all. Suddenly Akechi felt silly for expecting him to be. "You don't need to apologise." He assured. "I think we're close enough to be using first names by now, don't you?"

Akechi felt like he was inching closer to a black hole every moment he spent with Akira. If he didn't back out soon he would be trapped. "That... sounds fair." It might have already been too late.

* * *

Akechi sat on the stage, his smile seemed a bit less plastic. "Why haven't you tried to steal my treasure Akira? What are you waiting for?" His yellow eyes looked forward instead of at who he was addressing.

Only Akira and Akechi were in the theater and yet he still kept up his cheerful act. Akira frowned. "I'm hoping that won't be necessary."

Akechi laughed. It sounded so practiced and hollow. "Do you think you can save me?"

"What do you think you need to be saved from?"

Akechi's fake smile dropped completely. A blank expression was left in its place. "I think we're both smart enough to know you've figured it out."

"Who are you working for?"

Akechi laughed again. This time, it had more life to it. "Do you think I'm going to ruin all my plans just because you-" He stopped himself. "No, I can't back out now. I don't want you to ruin things more than you already have."

Akira opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by a large piece of the ceiling falling into the theater. He looked at Akechi who looked completely unconcerned. He stood up and gave Akira one last fake smile.

"Oh, I suppose it's time to go."

Before he could respond, Akira was forced back to the entrance of the palace. He watched from a distance as it collapsed in on itself into familiar ruins. The shadows and cognitions that Akira could see seemed blissfully unaware of the destruction going on around them. They were all crushed under the rubble.

Akira tried to make his way back into the building but was blocked by falling debris. He looked around for a safer entrance than the front door and eventually found a path that had already collapsed. He walked along the unsteady terrain until he found Akechi's shadow once again. The mask obscured the right side of his face. Akira abruptly came to a realization.

"You have two shadows." He said without thinking. Akechi's shocked silence confirmed his suspicions. "Then would that mean..." Two personas. 

Akechi glared at him. "And what do plan to do with this information? Tell your team? Out me as-"

"Why!?" He couldn't stop himself from interrupting. "Why are you working for someone who's using you like this? You could do so much more than this! You- you could help people, do something better than _this_!"

Akechi stepped back. He held himself tight as he looked away. " _This_ is all I'm good for in case you haven't noticed."

"No it's not! If you would just let someone help-"

"And who would want to help a murderer?" He turned to Akira with a malicious grin that was just as fake as the other's smile. Akira could see regret in his eyes. "Would Okumura be happy to aid her father's killer? What about Sakura? I'm sure they would be delighted to hear the truth."

"I don't care what you did." Akira took a step towards him. "It's not too late to change. You can still try to make things right with the people you hurt."

Without a word, Akira was thrown back to the entrance once again.

* * *

_It's not too late to change._

Akechi was on the front lines as they worked through the Mementos requests. Small changes of heart with much smaller stakes.

_It's not too late to change._

The twentieth was coming up. Soon his time with the Phantom Thieves would be ending.

_It's not too late to change._

His plan would be over soon as well. He was so close to his revenge, he could imagine the look on Shido's face as he revealed the truth. All he had to do was kill the one person who stood in his way. The only person who he ever cared about.

_It's not too late to change._

* * *

"Do you regret your choices?" Akechi asked. His bright yellow eyes met Akira's grey ones.

"Do you?" His question was answered with an uncomfortable silence. "Then no."

* * *

Akechi walked down the corridor. Sae attempted to talk to him but he ignored her. He couldn't be distracted.

The gun at his side felt far too heavy. He approached the guard that stood outside the interrogation room. "I need to speak to the suspect. _Alone_." The man instantly understood. He gave a nervous nod as Akechi passed. "If I were you, I'd disappear." He said without turning back. The man was close enough that he would have definitely heard him.

Akechi quietly slipped into the interrogation room. Akira sat at a table in the center, his pale skin was painted with bruises that looked painful. His eyes were unfocused and cloudy, likely due to being injected with whatever the discarded syringes on the floor had contained. He hardly even looked up when Akechi entered the room. He tried to ignore the rage he felt on Akira's behalf, instead chosing to focus on his rage at the boy himself. He had nearly ruined his years of careful planning, he'd made him second guess himself far more times than he ever should have...

Akechi crossed the room so that he was right in front of Akira.

_You're worth more than you think._

He grabbed the hidden gun and pressed it against Akira's head.

_You're more than what people think of you._

Akechi cursed his inability to stop his hands from shaking.

_It's not too late to change._

He couldn't do it.

* * *

_"Destination erased."_


End file.
